Ezio Auditore da Firenze
|-|Assassin's Creed II= |-|Brotherhood= |-|Reflections= |-|Revelations= |-|After retirement= |-|Assassin's Creed Embers= Summary Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459 – 1524) was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, a title which he held from 1503 to 1513. He is also an ancestor of William and Desmond Miles, as well as Clay Kaczmarek. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members—his mother and sister—Ezio took refuge with his uncle in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from Mario, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, the Spaniard Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. He ensured the future travels of Christopher Columbus to the New World, liberated Rome from Borgia rule, and prevented the rise to power of Ercole Massimo's Cult of Hermes, helping spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free will throughout Italy. In the years that followed, Ezio began a quest to rediscover the lost history of the Order. Travelling to the aged fortress of Masyaf in order to learn more of the Assassins before him, he discovered it overrun with Templars and made his way to the city of Constantinople to uncover the location of the Masyaf keys which, as he discovered, would unlock the fortress's fabled hidden library when brought together. A decade later, Ezio had retired and resided in a Tuscan villa with his wife, Sofia Sartor, and his two children; Flavia and Marcello. Sometime after helping teach the Chinese Assassin Shao Jun the ways of the Order, Ezio died of a heart attack at the age of 65, during a visit to Florence with his wife and daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with swords, melee weapons, hidden blades, hidden gun or personal bombs Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Il Mentore (The Mentor), The Prophet Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 17 at the beginning of Assassin's Creed II, 40 at the end of Assassin's Creed II and at the beginning of Brotherhood, 48 at the end of Brotherhood, 52 in Revelations, 53 by the end of Revelations, 65 at the time of Embers and his death Classification: Human, Master Assassin, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ezio had noted to have far more finely-tuned senses than anyone alive during his time), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions and revisit events that had already happened, can also detect for presence of poisons and can differentiate between friend to foe. Later trains this and evolves it to a literal sixth sense), Master Fighter, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Hidden Blades, throwing knives, swords, daggers, spears, axes, maces, hammers, various war machines of Leonardo da Vinci, Greek fire, guns, advanced First Civilization technology, bow etc.), Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by hitting at their pressure points, and has used this method to torture his interrogation victims), Can glide long distances with his parachutes, Highly skilled acrobat, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Skilled artist and inventor, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will or even kill them (via Pieces of Eden), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Ezio is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects. Could easily open doorways to First Civilization temples while normal human couldn't due to not having high concentrations of Isu DNA within them), Status Effect Inducement (Via several abilities in combat, with the Apple of Eden and via Thunder Bombs), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs), Explosion Manipulation (via Splinter Bombs), Stink Manipulation (via Stink Bombs), Madness Manipulation (via poison bombs, poison darts and Apple of Eden), Poison Manipulation (via poison blades, darts and bombs), Sound Manipulation (via Cherry Bomb), Blood Manipulation (via Blood bombs, they splatter lamb blood onto people to scare them into thinking they have been injured), Fear Manipulation (via Apple of Eden, Dagger of Brutus, Sword of Vlad Tepes and Armor of Ishak Pasha), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid, resisted Rodrigo's use of the Apple to control him), Poison Manipulation (When he blew up the gunstock caches of Derinkuyu, Ezio breathed in huge amounts of highly toxic smokes and fumes and lasted far longer than most civilians and still managed to run at full power, whereas most civilians and guards were barely capable of even clutching for life after breathing in even small portions of the gases. His poison bombs seem to have no effect on him even after prolonged exposure) and Extreme Heat (Assassins during his time had to withstand being branded as a symbol of their dedication) and Cold (Was capable of climbing Masyaf's icy mountains with only a cape, swam in the icy winter waters of Atlas village to stealthily kill Leandros's men) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Being a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid having directly descended from Adam and Eve themselves, he should easily be this powerful. Can casually defeat multiple enemies in mail-plated armor with his bare hands and break their bones in this state, can easily snap grown men's necks and trade blows with those who can harm him. Can dispatch hordes of janissaries without issue. Traded blows with and overpowered Rodrigo Borgia in all of their confrontations. Easily killed Shahkulu, whose armor could easily brush off bullets and air assassinations from the former. Can jump several meters into the air while hanging from a ledge. Can swing a sledgehammer as fast as a sword with just one arm. His air assassinations can generate this much energy. Could easily jump several meters into the air even at an advanced age of 65), higher with his sword, melee weapons, hidden blades, hidden Gun or his personal bombs Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ combat speeds and reactions (Easily capable of dodging crossbow bolts and bullets at point-blank range, and has done so numerous times in his life, and bullets were this fast during Ezio's time. Kept up with a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia. Dodged bullet shots from Gaspar de la Croix. Can easily blitz multiple janissaries, who are of comparable speed, in combat. Barely managed to save Shao Jun from oncoming cannonfire, tackling her just mere moments after the cannon was shot) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can casually swing around sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm. Can easily lift, flip and slam heavyweight characters in armor. In Assassin's Creed 2, he casually lifted a horse carriage with the flying machine inside of it off of the ground for a few seconds. Can also send heavy weapons flying tens of meters with a single throw with utter ease into enemies, briefly sending them flying into mid-air. Can also do intensive acrobatic maneuvers in full suits of armor without being hindered the least. Can push away giant stone tomb covers without much difficulty. Easily capable of crushing necks with grip strength alone. Could easily free himself from tightly-tied ropes and even hold himself up on the rope with just one arm long enough to free himself from his noose. Can easily withstand latching onto ledges with his hookblade from great heights with no trouble at all. At an advanced age of 65, he was easily able to flip and instantly kill a Chinese Imperial Guard by slamming him into the floor) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can fight against several heavily armored men with his fists alone at once and even break through plated armor, draw blood from armored horses without his metal cestus, can break bones and snap grown men's necks with ease. He can fight against enemies that can harm him; can rapidly swing around his sledgehammer like a sword; can easily kill armored guards with just a broom; can easily reduce fully-grown men to pieces of meat with a single sword strike; Can dispatch an entire garrison of janissaries, who are much stronger, tougher and faster than him and regular enemies and have better armor compared to them, all by himself; Can casually stab clean through armored skulls and twist their heads and necks a full 360 degrees and then pull it out at severe angles; Capable of easily destroying wooden structures just by pushing people into them; Traded blows with and defeated Rodrigo Borgia many times, even when the pope used the Staff of Eden against him; Upon his entry to Masyaf, Ezio was easily stomping hordes of heavily-armed Byzantine soldiers with ridiculous ease, even headbutting them with their helmets on and even snapping one of their necks, and stabbing one of them through chainmail, was only knocked down because he was distracted by the visions of Altaïr, and even then, he still had a chance of overwhelming them but chose not to, because he was curious, even when tied up he could easily catch Leandros by surprise and even free himself from his bonds and manage to escape; Casually kicked aside a massive eagle statue from its place and sent int down into the Masyaf Gardens below to find a diving spot; Casually broke a weakened warship mast just by running into it and was basically unhindered; Overpowered and killed Shahkulu, whose armor was noted by Ezio to be too thick for ordinary bullets, and even managed to brush off an air assassination from the latter, after a lengthy fight. At the age of 65, he effortlessly overpowered and killed several heavily-armed Chinese Imperial Guards despite being a decade out of his prime, even crushing one of their necks with a single stomp) Durability: Wall level (Tanked cannonballs twice in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood during the Siege of Viana and was only knocked unconscious the first time, only for a few minutes, and the second time this happened he was only knocked back from his horse and wasn't even fazed the least bit. During the Siege of Monteriggioni, he survived getting shot in the back with several bullets and falling from over 4 storeys immediately after and still managed to later on fight and blitz several armed guards just fine, and in the ensuing conflict, not once did he suffer even the slightest of fractures, later even freerunning through the Auditore crypt. His falls can generate enough energy to crack the ground. Has survived freefalls in excess of seven storeys multiple times at once without ever fracturing his bones and kept running without any versatile effects on his body afterwards. Can easily brush off full-powered kicks from horses with minimal damage. Took hits from Rodrigo Borgia several times, and in their final fight, Ezio easily brushed off several full-powered hits from Rodrigo's Papal Staff, which was actually a Staff of Eden, which easily bypassed the Armor of Altaïr's defenses, the armor Ezio was equipped at the time, also survived being stabbed by a Staff-enhanced Rodrigo while the Assassin was briefly incapacitated by the Pope. Can also easily brush off dives into water from over hundreds of feet that would normally leave normal humans severely injured or even kill them outright. Can tank his own headbutts into enemies with thick armor-plated helmets unscathed. Upon his arrival to and arrest in Masyaf, he escaped his execution by Leandros and casually brushed off a high fall that broke the wooden platform he landed on and simply walked away. Later upon his escape, survived being battered by Leandros while being swung around from a rope connected to a high-speeding carriage, and after gaining access to his own, Ezio survived an explosion that sent him and the carriage flying from the cliffside down below, emerging with nothing but only a numbed-out arm. Withstood multiple gunshots and cannonballs upon his escape from Constantinople to Cappadocia, and was still capable of fighting at full power as if nothing happened to him. Can survive being struck down by fully-powered Wall-level slash attacks from brutes, and can consistently take full-powered blows from sledgehammers. He can also tank his own bombs. Took blows from Auguste Oberlin, who could deal this much damage with his axe. Should be comparable to Shahkulu, whose armor was noted by Ezio to be too thick for bullets and managed to brush off an aerial assassination from Ezio and not even moments later a full-powered stab from the latter without issue. As he and Sofia chased Prince Ahmet, Ezio survived being battered around and ramming into buildings thanks to the horse carriage he was being pulled with at top speed while remaining afloat on his parachute. A few moments later, Ezio casually ran and tackled Ahmet on his carriage, and in the process he easily toppled over the carriage and sent both himself and Ahmet flying off of a high cliff, starting a mid-air fight, from which Ezio emerged triumphant, and not even a moment after the fight, Ezio withstood the immense g-forces of abruptly ending his flight and slammed himself into the ground, only getting knocked out in the process and waking up completely unharmed soon after. Casually jumped out of a glass window and fell a great height and was only struggling to catch his breath), higher with armors Stamina: Incredibly High (Went on for several decades hunting down the killers of his father and brothers with little rest, food or water. Has survived being stabbed multiple times and still managed to wake up as if nothing happened to him, such as when a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia stabbed him through his armor, merely calling the stab as something his armor brushed off, also survived being stabbed during his journey to Acre and managed to heal up without the need of extensive medical aid. During the Siege of Monteriggioni, he survived getting shot at multiple points of his body and falling from a significant height at the same time and still managed to later on fight and blitz several armed guards without issue, later on freerunning throughout the Auditore crypt, and in the ensuing conflict, not once did he suffer from exhaustion. Singlehandedly blitzed and wiped out several enemy regiments during the Battle of Viana. Easily defeated hordes of mercenaries in several fistfighting competitions that extended multiple rounds, and Ezio won all of them. Was capable of easily wiping out an entire garrison full of janissaries all by himself. Even though his arm was numbed out due to the antics of his carriage fight with Leandros, he was still capable of nonchalantly killing off all his men with ease. Ezio's abilities overall, gave him a legendary status among the Roman Thieves Guild, so far as going to convince some of the members to believe that Ezio's freerunning skills were exaggerated, and blatantly impossible for someone his age, forcing him to prove otherwise. By the time he was 52, word had reached Constantinople of his feats, leaving even the best Assassins there in awe of his amazing endurance. Even in old age, he managed to overpower several heavily armed Chinese men with only a fireplace poker and managed to do immensely stressful acrobatic maneuvers while suffering from several ailments and handicaps) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with throwing daggers and hidden gun. Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, Hookblade, hidden gun, throwing daggers/knives, Several sets of swords (Including broadswords, longswords, rapiers, schiavonas, sabres, kilij and a personal Yatagahn sword), Sword of Altaïr, dagger, axes, sledgehammers, war hammers, maces, spears, poisoned darts and needle, crossbow, personal bombs (smoke bombs, poison bombs, cherry bombs, thunder bombs, stink bombs, blood bombs, coin bombs that made use of pyrite and caltrop bombs to leave soldiers incapacitated for a brief period of time), Parachutes, Piece of Eden, several sets of armors, including the personal armors of Marcus Junius Brutus, Altaïr and the Ottoman vizier Ishak Pasha Intelligence: Ezio was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs, short blade and many more. Ezio was a very skilled freerunner from a young age. He learned how to freerun under the tutelage of either his father or older brother, and was able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, he was also an extremely enduring and strong athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armor at all. Although Ezio wasn't raised as an assassin from the beginning like Altaïr, throughout his life he has stored a vast amount of knowledge about combat, was trained several years to be an assassin, and despite his advancing years, Ezio's skill and speed as a freerunner increased significantly, being aware of all of his surroundings as well as planning his next move very quickly and carefully, as observed by younger Assassins such as Francesco Vecellio. He could easily interact wih First Civilization architecture without having any knowledge of them firsthand. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Extremely protective of his family, and would initially retaliate violently against anyone who would insult his family, but ultimately gave up the habit as he grew older and wiser, only retaliating when they prevented him from carrying out his duty. Developed an infection in the lung by 1519 due to his time in the vineyard. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ezio was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs, short blade and many more. Born with the ability to use Eagle Vision, Ezio could instinctively differentiate friend from foe and be warned about any oncoming danger or attacks, allowing him to dodge it upon realization. After talking to his captive father, he later inherited his father's Assassin robes, which he would upgrade with various armor and dyes throughout his life. An explorer, throughout his quests, Ezio scoured the cities he visited in search of Codex pages and seals from the six Assassin's tombs spread across northern Italy. The Codex pages allowed Leonardo da Vinci to upgrade his weaponry, including the addition of a wheellock firearm and poison needle concealed beneath his left Hidden Blade. By collecting the six tomb seals, Ezio gained access to the armor Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad created, which was later lost during the Fall of Monteriggioni. He also collected capes that had helped him stay incognito to city guards. The only exception to this was the cape bearing the Auditore family crest, which made him easily recognizable, due to his family's history. In 1500, during the Siege of Monteriggioni, Ezio lost most of his equipment, but was able to keep his original Hidden Blade. His blade also underwent some alterations anonymously by Niccolò Machiavelli, though he merely replaced the former leather and metal bracer with a new, fully plated version bearing a different design. Also, the former blade was replaced with a newer one that bore a black tribal design running down the center of the blade. During his time in Rome, Ezio's usual attire would be replaced by a new outfit based on elements from both his father's clothing and Altaïr's robes. He became an adept user of the crossbow, and also obtained the Armor of Brutus after stealing all the scrolls from the Followers of Romulus. In addition, Ezio also acquired poison darts and parachutes, courtesy of Leonardo da Vinci. Ezio was a very skilled freerunner from a young age. He learned how to freerun under the tutelage of either his father or older brother, and was able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, he was also an extremely enduring and strong athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armor at all. Despite his advancing years, Ezio Auditore's skill and speed as a freerunner increased significantly, being aware of all of his surroundings as well as planning his next move very quickly and carefully, as observed by younger Assassins such as Francesco Vecellio. Ezio's speed and abilities gave him a legendary status among the Roman Thieves Guild, so far as going to convince some of the members to believe that Ezio's freerunning skills were exaggerated, and blatantly impossible for someone his age, forcing him to prove otherwise. Ezio was also capable of tolerating and suppressing his own pain to a point where they would not prevent him from engaging in head-to-head combat if really needed. In 1500, during the siege of Monteriggioni, even after being shot by multiple arquebusiers in the chest area and then falling from a building because of it, Ezio was still able to fight guards with ease later on and even climb the Auditore Crypt walls without exhausting himself the least bit. Ezio was also exceptionally durable for a man like him, brushing off direct cannonball hits twice in a row during the siege of Viana and repeatedly surviving long falls from great heights which would generally be fatal even for the strongest of athletes. Ezio was also renowned for his superhuman strength and stamina, being able to fight with multiple heavily-armored enemies with his bare hands without showing any signs of fatigue, as seen when he effortlessly took out guards all by himself during the siege of Monteriggioni despite being shot and falling off a building not moments before. By 1511, at age 52, due to him keeping himself rigorously active, Ezio had still retained his athletic and physical abilities as well as his skill in combat. His Eagle Vision had evolved into Eagle Sense, enabling him to track enemies, determine targets, diagnose the injured, detect scent vapors of poisons, detect imminent threats more precisely and faster, as seen when he was about to be attacked by stalkers, and find lost books around Constantinople. He acquired the hookblade from his fellow Master Assassin and close friend, Yusuf Tazim, and quickly mastered its utility in freerunning and combat. He also made use of bomb-crafting after it had been introduced to him by Yusuf and Piri Reis. After discovering the ten memoir pages of Ishak Pasha scattered across Constantinople, Ezio explored the Hagia Sophia and recovered his armor. After he retired, due to no longer keeping rigorously active, Ezio's age finally caught up to him and his physique degraded significantly. By 1524, Ezio's stamina and agility had decreased to the point where he could barely run across his own grape field, whereas before he could sprint for three-hundred meters uninterrupted. If not for neglecting his training, then Ezio's drastic physical deterioration was due to extreme old age and illness, though he retained his heightened sense of awareness, even at his death. Even with his severe handicaps, Ezio was still able to overpower three Chinese swordsmen with only his fireplace poker. He was even able to use the poker as an improvised hookblade, using it to throw an attacker across the room before hurling it into his skull. However, Ezio was completely outmatched by the last enemy in terms of strength due to old age, and would have definitely been killed had the attacker not succumbed to the injuries inflicted by both Ezio and Shao Jun. Ezio took quite a beating for a man his age during the assault on his Villa, and this may have contributed to his passing not long after Jun's departure, though it is more likely that his heart simply could not handle the amount of stress he had gone through. Others Notable Victories: Altaïr (Assassin's Creed) Altaïr's Profile (Fought the 25 year old version) Harry Potter (Harry Potter (verse)) Harry Potter's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Users Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Wise Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Parents Category:Seduction Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Idols Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users